


Virgin Doesn't Mean Bottom

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background - Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Top Choi Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: JB thinks his boyfriend is perfect and he can’t wait to have a lot of fun with him in the bedroom.  There is only one problem.   Youngjae is a virgin and he’s worried everything might be too much for him.  Youngjae is annoyed.  He has the sexiest guy in school as his boyfriend and yet they haven’t had sex.  It seems he’ll have to take this into his own hands.





	Virgin Doesn't Mean Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little 2jae I decided to write at midnight. Enjoy.

“Just leave.”

Those were the words that left Youngjae’s mouth after his boyfriend once again seemed like it would burn to touch him. The college student was not in the mood for one of Jaebum’s excuses that for some reason, all centered around the fact that he was a virgin. He wished that he had never even told him that information, but he didn’t want secrets in their relationship, and some people considered that a huge secret.

JB opened his mouth to protest, but the look on Youngjae’s face silenced any protests that he would dare to make. He sighed and mumbled a goodbye to his boyfriend as he left Youngjae’s apartment. It was better just to give his boyfriend some space when it came to these things. In fact, he wasn’t even sure what he had done wrong this time and went to find his friend Jinyoung to see if he could offer any help.

The moment that JB had left, Youngjae put his pillow over his own face and screamed. It was only a few moments later when he heard the door shut and realized his rarely there roommate was home. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where he found his roommate was putting away what seemed to be two weeks’ worth of groceries. “Get kicked out of your boyfriend’s place?” he asked his well-off roommate.

“Nope. I just figured you were starving yourself to death and bought food. It seems I was right considering you had like a loaf of bread, some cheese, and nothing else.” Yugyeom said humming as he took one of the cold juices he had brought and tossed one to Youngjae who looked at him gratefully.

Youngjae took one of the bags of pretzels from the table as well. “What would I do without you?”

Yugyeom laughed a bit. “Probably starve to death and die,” he told him before he finished up putting everything away. “You were screaming into your pillow again. What happened?” The seriousness of the younger male replaced the playful and fun attitude from before. He had always worried about his friends and those he considered family. It hurt to know when they weren’t doing well. Yugyeom moved about making food for them while waiting for Youngjae to start speaking.

A sigh left Youngjae’s lips as he let his head hit part of the island in their kitchen. “Jaebum.” His words stopped there as Yugyeom just hummed with the knowledge that he had heard him and was waiting for him to continue. Youngjae groaned and only drank a bit more of the juice that was handed to him. “We’ve been dating for over a year now, and he still won’t touch me. He won’t do anything close to touching me as though I am going to burst into flames, and he’ll be condemned to hell for touching me. How did I end up with the sexiest guy in the entire college and he’s suddenly become a saint since dating me? Am I cursed? I’m not even sure what to do about this. Every time I talk to him about it, he has some excuse like ‘Youngjae, you shouldn’t just rush into this’ or ‘Or Youngjae, it’s only been a year, are you sure you are ready? I don’t think you are’ and I’m beginning to wonder if his dick fell off.”

It was quiet in the kitchen with only the sounds of Yugyeom quickly cooking something, and Youngjae’s random whining heard for a while before he turned off the stove and went to building a giant plate of nachos. “So, why don’t you do something about it?” he asked as he made them. “I mean just because you’ve never had sex, doesn’t mean you don’t know about sex, and it also doesn’t mean you can’t take control.”

Yugyeom finished the huge plate of nachos and put it on the island between them before grabbing them both something more to drink and sat down. “All you need to do is take control of the situation. It is clear that he is just going to be too afraid of fucking things up or whatever bullshit, but if you want it, then you need to take it.”

Youngjae’s eyes slid over to his friend, and one eyebrow raised skeptically. “I’m assuming you have a lot of experience with this?”

The taller male laughed at the inquiry. “Of course, I do. Jinyoung kept saying I was too young and so I had to make him finally realize it was what we both wanted. Needless to say, I don’t think endless teasing will get you anywhere with Jaebum. He’s a bit too worried about corrupting you. Maybe you should let him see your porn history.” Yugyeom laughed harder and Youngjae just threw a chip at him.

“Maybe you’re right. I’ll need to go shopping for somethings then. Want to come with?” Youngjae asked him and Yugyeom smiled.

“Sure, why not? I can lend my expertise.”

Yugyeom laughed again as Youngjae threw a chip at him and they both continued to catch up before heading out shopping.

~

Jaebum made it to Jinyoung’s after having said ‘hi’ to Yugyeom on his way out of the apartment building that he lived in with Youngjae. He figured his boyfriend would tell the younger what happened and maybe, just maybe, Yugyeom would be able to talk some sense into him. Jaebum knocked on the door and was thankful that Jinyoung answered before the older woman who lived next door could come out and yell at him for standing in the hall too long.

Jinyoung welcomed his friend in and took in his expression. “Another fight with Youngjae?” he asked, leading him into the living room area where he had snacks, drinks, and his textbooks set up. Taking his seat on one of the large pillows on the floor, he took a couple of pretzels and just waited for JB to unload all his frustrations.

“Yes. I don’t even know what I did this time. Everything was going well, and then suddenly he was telling me to leave.” JB said, falling back on to the pillow he was sitting on.

“Why don’t you tell me everything leading up to the point that he kicked you out?”

“Well, it started with…” Jaebum had recounted the whole story to his friend, and Jinyoung leaned back with his head against a chair with his eyes closed in thought. It was quiet minus the sounds of them randomly grabbing a few of the snacks to eat before Jinyoung finally opened his eyes.

He looked over at his friend before pressing his lips into a thin line. “So, you went over there and spent some time with Youngjae in his room. You two were doing fine, and that is when you realized you were nearly touching him ‘inappropriately’ according to your weird-ass mind. Next thing you know, Youngjae is telling you to leave.” When JB nodded in clarification, Jinyoung just nodded as well. “It seems like Youngjae might be upset that you aren’t touching him. Intimacy is vital in a relationship, you know.”

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Jaebum shook his head. “No. I don’t think that is it. Like don’t get me wrong, I’d love to fuck Youngjae, but I think sex might be too much for him.” Jinyoung only raised an eyebrow in response and JB rushed to clarify. “He’s a virgin and it’s complicated. I just want him to be sure and don’t want him to think I’m pressuring him or something.”

Jinyoung could see Jaebum was ready to defend his position on why he hasn’t done anything with Youngjae and why he wasn’t planning on it, and so he shook his head. “Let’s just get to work. I’m sure Youngjae will come around soon and everything will be back to normal.” The thankful look on Jaebum’s face made Jinyoung realize it was the right move for right now, but he was still worried about his friend’s relationship.

He wasn’t sure that he could do anything to make his friend realize that perhaps Youngjae was also ready to take that step with him. Jinyoung checked his phone to see he got a text from Yugyeom and his eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. He looked over at Jaebum and just shook his head before getting back to his work.

~*~

It was a couple weeks later that Youngjae invited Jaebum over to spend some time with him. They finally had some free time to spend with one another, and he wanted to try what Yugyeom suggested. Youngjae wondered why he hadn’t taken Yugyeom’s advice before several times over the past few weeks before he had even asked about it. Not once when he thought of losing his virginity did he ever think of being on the bottom, but it was clear that as a virgin, according to Yugyeom at least, he was expected to be a shy bottom.

Who the hell had come up with that rule?

Over the past few weeks, he had been wondering why Jaebum had never brought that up. Why did he think that Youngjae automatically had to be the bottom when they finally had sex? Was that the reason for his hesitation?

Truthfully, Youngjae didn’t think it was any of that, but Jaebum always gave the excuses of him being ‘innocent’ and not wanting to take advantage of him. There had been so many times he had used the excuse of Youngjae’s virginity as a reason not to go beyond light pecks and light touches. The kissing was something that he’s never understood on his boyfriend’s part, but Yugyeom explained that Jaebum probably equated his innocence to that of some highly prized virgin. He had wracked his brain over and over wondering if he had ever told Jaebum that he had some experience. It wasn’t in sex, but he had definitely had hot and heavy make-out sessions before and, not shocking to anyone who knew him, had been in charge.

When it came to Jaebum, he wondered if he just liked him so much that he didn’t want to burst his bubble no matter how much it annoyed him. It wasn’t a conscious action, but one that he took none the less. None of that would be relevant much longer as he waited for him to show up. The knock on the door seemed to settle his initial nervousness as he opened it up and invited his boyfriend inside.

“I brought you something.” Jaebum said as he held up an older movie called ‘Labyrinth’ and a box of Youngjae’s favorite sweets in apology for not seeing him as often this past couple of weeks.

A smile appeared on Youngjae’s face as he took the box, but he bit his lip when Jaebum kissed him on the cheek. His smile was a little less bright, but he was still smiling as he led him to his room so they could put the movie on. The film was cute, Youngjae had to admit, and when it was over, he found himself wanting to learn several of the songs in it, especially during the ballroom scene.

He took a few sips of the water he had and then placed it on his nightstand. “Jaebum?” he asked and waited for the other to look over at him. Youngjae touched his boyfriend’s face before kissing him softly, and then he waited for Jaebum to relax into kissing him back. The moment he did, he was kissing him harder until he pulled back to let his boyfriend breathe.

“Y-Youngjae?” JB inquired feeling a bit confused from the sudden dominance of his adorable little sunshine. Sure, he had been thinking of kissing Youngjae like that, but he never expected Youngjae to well want to or know how to. The look that came over Youngjae’s eyes made Jaebum twitch in his pants even though his mind was at war with how Youngjae was and how he viewed the younger male.

A finger was placed against his lips as he looked down at him. “Shhh… you’re mine tonight,” he said before kissing him again as he ran his hands up Jaebum’s shirt. The kiss broke only to allow Youngjae to strip off their shirts before his lips were on JB’s lips, neck, and chest.

Was this really happening? It was one of the few questions that could still float around JB’s mind as he moaned and gripped Youngjae’s arms. Speaking of his boyfriend’s arms, had he been working out recently because they were a lot firmer than he had imagined. His breath came out in soft pants and airy moans making him question if that was actually him making those sounds.

He was barely able to start thinking again when he felt the cool air against his lower half. JB looked over to see Youngjae stripping out of his clothes and took as much time as he could to look before he felt Youngjae over him again. Curiosity took over JB as he relaxed and let Youngjae keep the control. It was hard not to ask him if he was sure, and did he know what he was doing, especially when his boyfriend seemed to be a natural with his mouth.

His body arched up further against him and did his best not to grab Youngjae’s hair so that he didn’t cause him to choke. He wondered if he should try to take some of the control since this was his lover’s first time but at the same time the feelings that Youngjae was invoking in him. Each movement that his lover made had him wanting and desperate for more. JB twitched underneath his boyfriend and stopped him once he started getting too close. “Wait, I’m ready now.” JB whisper to him.

Youngjae looked at him with lust-filled eyes and a slightly sexy smirk. Youngjae slipped his fingers out of JB and then lined himself up against him. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” he asked teasingly. JB just gave him a bit of a look and said, “If you don’t hurry up, you might actually be on the bottom for your first time.” Those words stopped Youngjae’s teasing, and he gave him another sweet, slow kiss before pushing forward. He tried to go as slow as possible to not cause his lover any pain, but it was hard, mainly due to how JB felt the further he slid inside of him.

Once he was fully seated, he waited just a few moments before JB twitched his hips. “You might not have done this before, but I have. You don’t have to take it so easy on me,” JB said and Youngjae wanted to question that, but now was not the time. “Maybe I just want to make this last longer for the both of us.” he defended his actions. Before JB could come up with a retort for that, Youngjae snapped his hips forward causing them both to let out moans before he started picking up the pace.

It all felt amazing to Youngjae as this was his first time, and he was able to share it with the guy that he was in love with. He was also happy that JB trusted him enough to allow him to do this, because if JB would have said no, he wouldn’t have continued, and they’d probably still be at square one. Youngjae couldn’t help himself as he leaned down, capturing Jaebum’s lips in another kiss, as his hand slid between their hot, sweaty bodies sliding down to grip JB’s arousal. He started stroking him in time with his thrusts as he wanted to see JB come completely undone because of him. For him, it was amazing to see something he was sure not many people have ever seen. Youngjae couldn’t help but enjoy the way JB clung to him, asking for more from him after nearly a year of little to no intimacy.

The air in the room felt more humid as Youngjae picked up his speed and kept thrusting in it out of JB. He shifted his hips just a bit causing JB to let a louder moan than any of the ones they let out during this so far. He captured his lips again as he felt them both getting closer. He felt them both close to orgasm, and he kept his pace until he felt JB tightening around him and coming into his hand. It was JB’s orgasm that set him off as he buried himself to the hilt inside of JB and came.

Youngjae moved back and slipped out of JB before reaching on the floor for his discarded shirt and wiping off his hand and his lover before tossing it back on the floor. He laid back on the bed across as they both were just quiet for a few moments.

“I’m sorry,” JB spoke up suddenly. Youngjae glanced in his direction, and JB continued talking. “I’m sorry about not doing anything more with you, and I should’ve taken you seriously when tried to hint that you wanted us to go further.”

Youngjae moved up the bed so he could lay next to his lover. “It’s ok. Honestly, if I hadn’t had that talk with Yugyeom a while ago, it would’ve probably come out in an argument, or my porn history would’ve gotten longer,” he said laughing and JB just smiled.

“So should I inflate your ego now or later?” JB asked as he got another laugh from Youngjae.

“Now works. I like now.” Youngjae said teasing him.

JB leaned over to kiss him. “Well then, I hope you don’t tire out easily,” he said with a wink pulling Youngjae on top of him as they started making out again.


End file.
